Un asunto de pocas palabras
by HnW
Summary: Él era un estudiante brillante, el más brillante de la preparatoria y ella no se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo ambos tenían un detalle: entre ellos las palabras no emergían con fluidez. No se debía a escasez de ideas ni mucho menos de vocabulario. Simplemente se trataba de cosas que nadie les había enseñado.
1. Uno

Él era un estudiante brillante, el más brillante de la preparatoria y ella no se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo ambos tenían un detalle: entre ellos las palabras no emergían con fluidez. No se debía a escasez de ideas ni mucho menos de vocabulario. Simplemente se trataba de cosas que nadie les había enseñado.

Ya a casi seis meses desde la derrota de Kid Buu, durante el transcurso de las clases en ausencia de Gohan, no fueron pocas las ocasiones Videl se encontraba pensando en aquello. Y se sentía incluso un poco solitaria a pesar de que tanto Shapner como Ireza decidieron protegerla del acoso del resto de la preparatoria, llegando al punto de evitar que los presentes la arrinconaran con sus miradas inquisitivas. Pero no había forma de evitarlo, desde que conoció más detalles del mundo del que provenía Gohan sentía que su vida no era la misma, que ya no pertenecía al mundo ordinario.

Tan sólo quedaban unos días para que pudieran invocar nuevamente a Shen Long y pedirle que todo volviese a la normalidad, lo que aumentaba su ansiedad. En esos casi seis meses su relación no había avanzado mucho. No se trataba acerca de sentimientos correspondidos, sino de cómo hacerse entender de una manera más… sincera.

Se veían a menudo, ya fuera en la Montaña Paoz o en la misma mansión de Videl, sin exponerse a la gente. A veces entrenaban, en otras ocasiones leían juntos cada cual su propio libro o simplemente disfrutaban de distintas bebidas de cafeína. Descubrió de alguna forma que Gohan había desarrollado una especie de adicción con el café, por lo que se dedicaron a probar distintos tipos de granos. A Videl le parecía divertido.

—No pensé que te gustara tanto el latte… Siempre pensé que serías más de espresso —le comentó despreocupada Videl— aunque el latte va contigo.

—Tuve un tiempo de fanatismo por el espresso, pero preferí moderarme —respondió el Sayan riéndose suavemente—. Empecé con el espresso porque era el más efectivo para no quedarme dormido mientras estudiaba…

— ¡No me digas que los días que estuviste con ojeras era porque no podías dormir por haber tomado mucho espresso! —saltó Videl abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Bueno… ¡Eso fue! —empezó a reír colocando su mano tras la nuca—. No pensé que te hubieses dado cuenta…

—Ni yo… —Videl desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Eh...? B-Bueno, por eso pensé que un café con leche sería más adecuado y como el latte es más suave… Me da tranquilidad antes de ir a dormir —dijo recobrando la seguridad.

—Ya veo…

Videl no podía saber lo que pensaba Gohan, pero cada vez que llegaban a una situación así se frustraba. Era como si su interlocutor fuera más inalcanzable de lo que ella creía. Sabía que él disfrutaba de su compañía, podían pasar el día completo juntos, excepto dormir ya que tanto Chi-Chi como Mr. Satán insistían en que debía ser después del matrimonio. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pedirle una cita a pesar de que sus días pudiesen considerarse como una especie de cita hogareña. No sabía cómo escoger sus palabras ni encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa Videl? —sus cejas delataban compunción.

No le respondió. Simplemente se dejó caer en sus brazos ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Sentía que la cara le ardía, en una mezcla de vergüenza y desesperada emoción. Porque habían pasado unos segundos eternos y si bien él no rechazaba su abrazo, tampoco lo correspondía. No había forma de que pudiese expulsar alguna palabra de los labios, intentaba pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando y que fue justo en ese momento en el que Gohan la estrechó en sus brazos. Dudosamente, la mano derecha rodeó su espalda mientras que la palma de su mano izquierda se acomodó con suavidad en su nuca. Y estuvieron así quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Lo cierto era que Videl ya no tiritaba ni apretaba sus dientes. Tan solo se acurrucó y perdió la noción del tiempo.

— ¡Videl, llamando a Videl!

…

— ¡Videl, Videl!

…

— ¡Ireza! ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar! —respondió con sus labios en forma de v invertida—. La clase ya terminó pero estabas pegada mirando la pizarra… Videl —cambiando su tono a uno más maternal—. Entiendo que lo extrañes, pero eso no debe ser razón para que estés tan distraída, no es como si no pudieras verlo.

Videl no respondió. En su mente flotaban los recuerdos de hace unos pocos días. Miró a Ireza con una expresión indescriptible y le hizo una seña de agredicimiento para retirarse sin palabra alguna. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida en su mente se sucedían imágenes de ese día.

Habían despertado ya entrada la media noche y sólo por los golpes de Mr. Satán en la puerta de su habitación. Él ya tenía su discurso preparado contra el joven Son por aprovecharse de su pequeña, pero apenas vio el rostro de su hija, con el cabello despeinado y con una expresión puramente llena de sueño su enojo se desvaneció.

— _Lo siento papá… Nos quedamos dormi-_

— _No se preocupe Mr. Satán, en seguida me retiro. Disculpe las molestias —dijo Gohan tratando de evitar malos entendidos._

 _Mr. Satán lo observó con detenimiento y luego miró directamente a sus ojos. Era un buen muchacho, que probablemente había sufrido mucho en su vida. Noble, fuerte e inteligente, de una familia esforzada. Probablemente, la mejor persona para abrigar el corazón de su hija._

— _¡No te preocupes Gohan! Sé que puedes llegar luego a tu casa, pero sería de mala educación tratar así a las visitas… ¿por qué mejor no te quedas?_

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par.

— _En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, por supuesto. Ya ha pasado la hora de cenar, pero pueden ir a la despensa. No te preocupes por tu madre, puedo hablar personalmente con ella._

Videl en ese momento no entendió mucho, pero ahora que lo miraba desde la distancia… ¿Acaso su papá estaba tratando de ayudarla? Probablemente si Gohan hubiese hablado con Chi Chi la situación… No, no quería pensar en eso. No sabía cómo hablarle de sus sentimientos y él se encontraba en una situación similar. En un principio pensó que no era grave porque era de mutuo entendimiento lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero el tema la empezó a sobrepasar sin que se diera cuenta. Lógicamente él no tomaría la iniciativa… Ella debía hacerlo. Y ya sabía cómo.

Desde la entrada principal, se devolvió a toda prisa hacia la azotea de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. No podía esperar. Necesitaba verlo.

~ o ~

Hola a todos, no tenía previsto publicar pero supongo que las ideas fluyeron por alguna razón desconocida. La verdad es que me costó demasiado escribir tantas palabras, mi admiración para quienes lo logran con maestría.

A propósito de DBSuper, debo decir que Gohan y Videl son un terrón de azúcar. Mi idea con este fic es mostrar el comienzo de su relación más allá de las palabras, puesto que siempre he imaginado a Gohan como una persona muy introspectiva y de muy pocas palabras lo que tarde o temprano, siempre trae problemas con las mujeres que muchas veces necesitamos una dosis de palabras explícitas.

Espero poder actualizar en un tiempo prudente y que también esta historia sea de su agrado. Les agradeceré sus reviews. Saludos y hasta la próxima


	2. Dos

Y ahora que sabía lo que debía hacer, dudaba del cómo y el dónde precisamente justo a mitad de camino entre la Montaña Paoz y Ciudad Satán.

"¡Por el amor de Kami!" pensó, aunque luego se corrigió a "¡Por el amor de Dende!" y dio un largo suspiro.

Claro, su plan era simple pero efectivo, de eso último estaba segura. Sería más efusiva en sus sonrisas, ya no tomaría su mano solamente, sino entrelazarían sus dedos, le abrazaría sin ninguna razón tomándolo desprevenido... Y de a poco, sólo de a poco le iría agregando palabras. El asunto era sencillo: ¿pero dónde?

A veces se sentía sobrepasada por unas ganas feroces de abrazarlo y decirle lo que sentía sin importar nada más, pero era en esos instantes cuando los recuerdos llenos de flores de acuarela, las conversaciones con Bulma y Chi Chi en el más allá, se apoderaban de sus pensamientos.

— _Mi Gohan nunca ha interactuado con personas más allá de nuestro círculo, a excepción de sus profesores particulares. Estuve muy nerviosa durante su primer día de clases_ _—_ dijo Chi Chi mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho mirando con angustia hacia el cielo.

— _Comprenderás su torpeza_ —terció Bulma _—. Las mujeres han de ser algo incomprensible para él. Debes tenerle paciencia, necesitará un tiempo para que se adapte a esa forma de relacionarse. Pero no te preocupes, confiamos en ti._

Quizá a cualquier mujer le hubiese parecido aburrido lidiar con un tipo así; tal vez más de alguna hubiera intentado aprovecharse de aquello. Ella bien lo sabía.

Ser la hija del Campeón del Mundo la mayoría del tiempo era una molestia, pero lo que más detestaba era la gente que se le acercaba más de lo permitido. Algunos sólo querían de su fama y dinero y hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, ¡jamás! Pero si había algo que le causaba un asco terrible era el hecho de que se acercaran a ella para tenerla de trofeo. Una pieza para lucir en sociedad, para gozar en la intimidad con el único fin de sentirse poderoso, deseado y satisfecho. Un vil presumido. No podía sentir otra cosa más que una profunda repulsión desde el fondo de su estómago, por lo que pensar en tener pareja, conocer a un hombre, compartir y enamorarse era algo que simplemente no se encontraba en su quehacer diario.

 _Confiamos en ti._

Bulma… Aquella mujer debió haber pasado lo mismo que ella. No le estaba endosando una presión al decirle que tuviera paciencia, sino dándole su comprensión y ánimos. Desde el fondo de su corazón sentía una enorme gratitud por ella, Chi Chi, Goku y los pequeños Goten y Trunks. Incluso sabiendo las mentiras de su padre, no la rechazaron ni dudaron de sus intenciones. Hacían todo más sencillo para ambos.

Debían de querer mucho a Gohan.

Después de haber sufrido tanto, era lo menos que merecía alguien tan noble como él. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca le dio las gracias por haber derrotado a Cell. Hoy lo haría.

Quizá sería mejor devolverse a la ciudad y pedirle verse allí…

— ¡Hey, Videl!

— ¡Goku-San! —eso sí que la tomaba de sorpresa. ¡¿En qué momento se acercó tanto a la Montaña Paoz?!

—Vaya, no recordaba que venías a visitarnos… ¡Chi Chi me regañará por haberlo olvidado! —agregó Goku con su característico gesto sin poder evitar reírse.

—No… Bueno, en realidad vine de improviso.

Podría improvisar perfectamente cientos de veces contra bandidos o eludiendo a los paparazzi, pero en momentos como este envidiaría a Ireza. Seguro ella sin dudarlo diría algo como "¡Extrañaba mucho a Gohan y me vine sin pensarlo mucho!". Después se imaginó a su amiga en su lugar y se le revolvió el estómago. Para su suerte Goku estaba totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo… ¡Ven! Gohan estará contento de verte.

Videl encapsuló su nave y voló en silencio junto a Goku hasta llegar a la acogedora morada de los Son.

¡Espera!

"Estoy a segundos de verle y ni siquiera sé qué hacer ahora mismo…" y antes que aquellos pensamientos proliferasen Goku los interrumpió nuevamente.

—Me adelantaré para avisarle a Chi Chi de tu visita, ¡vuelvan pronto!

—Gracias, Goku-San… ¿Eh?

—Hola Videl… —dijo Gohan sin saber cómo continuar—. No esperaba tu visita pero te sentí tu presencia y…

— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores?

El rostro de Gohan mostró sorpresa pero rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa serena, de esas que a ella le transmitían tanta seguridad. Se le acercó flotando y partieron, pero antes Videl tomó su mano.

— ¿Te molesta? —a pesar de su sonrojo, lo miro con suavidad directo a los ojos aunque escondiendo un poco su mirada, no necesitaba ser tan valiente.

No respondió inmediatamente, como si estuviera pensando con calma su respuesta en la medida que su sonrojo desapareciera.

—No, no me molesta.

— ¿Y esto? —mientras enlazaban sus dedos.

—…Me gusta.

Lo dijo apenas sonrojándose, tan tranquilo que la impresionó. Sí, no debía pensar tanto después de todo. Ahora sólo quería recordar cada sección del tacto de su mano, lo demás no importaba.

~ o ~

Mientras terminé de escribir este capítulo estuve constantemente luchando para evitar dedazos, creo que lo logré pero metí la pata igual xD Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen feliz!


	3. Tres

A pesar de su inocencia, la verdad era que Gohan no actuaba siempre como lo haría una persona torpe y tímida. Aún sosteniéndose las manos con liviandad, estaban sentados en el cómodo pasto mientras hablaban de algunos recuerdos del pasado de Gohan.

— ¿Y entonces qué le dijiste?

Preguntaba Videl mientras no podía aguantar la risa. Disfrutaba mucho cuando Gohan le contaba sus anécdotas de guerrero, le hacía ver que el saiyan tenía un sentido del humor bastante ligero y relajado.

—Pues… algo así como… —afinando su garganta para imitar su voz de niño— ¡Te dije que tú no tienes mamá!

No era muy común verlo reírse tan espontáneamente y por eso trataba de recordar cómo se veía su rostro en esas ocasiones, aunque esta vez sentía algo distinto en él… y también en sí misma.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que tienes un don para hacer enojar a los enemigos.

— Pues la verdad es que Vegeta empezó a reír ruidosamente, creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi reír… Por cierto, mamá debe estar pensando que nos demoramos mucho, ¿vamos ya?

—Supongo que incluso los saiyans más malvados tienen su corazón, ¿verdad?

Fue esa mirada perdida lejos en el horizonte, profunda y tranquila, la clave que lo alertó. Gohan tomó otra interpretación de sus propias palabras ya que bajo su lógica de infante, Videl tampoco tenía mamá. Recordó que Nappa le respondió que su madre era una persona "muy hermosa" y luego por su mente apareció la imagen de Mr. Satán. Sí, la mamá de Videl también debió haberlo sido.

Soltó su mano para rodearla desde su hombro mientras se le apegaba con delicadeza. Debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Videl… Yo… no pensaba en esto hace muchos años, por eso lo repetí sin preocuparme. Lo siento mucho —agregó cerrando los ojos denotando arrepentimiento.

No se sentía molesta con él, sino extraña, con una especie de vacío en el pecho. Lo que le decía perfectamente podía interpretarse como que él no pensaba mucho en sus batallas como guerrero. ¿Tendría que ver eso con el hecho de que le gustara estudiar en exceso? ¿Podría ser que ella cada vez que le preguntaba de su origen estaba hiriéndolo?

Darle las gracias por haberla salvado de Cell sería recordar la muerte de Goku, probablemente el recuerdo más doloroso de Gohan. Analizando con más detenimiento… salvo los videos de su padre, nunca había obtenido detalles por parte de Gohan.

—No, no te preocupes… —pasando su brazo por la cintura. Sabes… Estos recuerdos van cambiando de matiz.

Agradecía encontrarse en la Montaña Paoz y no en su casa. No sólo Gohan la envolvía con su abrazo, también la suave brisa que se colaba en su cabello como si acariciara a un bebé, tal como lo hizo su madre hasta el final de sus días.

—Hay veces en que me lleno de angustia y me dan ganas de llorar, en otras me da nostalgia y sonrío con cariño al recordar a mi madre… A veces recuerdo algunas anécdotas y me río bastante, siempre con una sensación de paz por sobre cualquier otra… —tomó un aire más serio—. Pero Gohan, tú siempre ocupas el mismo tono y no cambias tu expresión…

De golpe levantó la mano de sus hombros algunos centímetros y se quedó mudo. Tenía sus ojos bien abiertos pero no pensaba mucho, se sentía en una especie de shock… Videl extendió sus dedos y los afirmó contra la figura de Gohan.

—Si te soy sincera, creo que todavía no he superado la muerte de mi madre. Cuando falleció, creé un muro de hielo con el mundo, no quería que la gente se acercara a mí… hasta que te conocí. Sé bien que mi papá no se opondría a ustedes, no por su fuerza sino porque los estima mucho y en especial a ti, por empezar a romper esa barrera… Es como si de a poco sintiera que me puedo quitar estas cadenas. Espero pronto tener un poco de fuerzas y contarte acerca de mi madre. Porque debe aburrir que solo pregunte la mayoría del tiempo, ¿verdad?

Su mirada se perdía con nostalgia en las hojas que caían de los árboles, como si en ellas pudiera ver sus propias cadenas alejarse.

—Pero no te preocupes, yo también te escucharé cuando gustes.

Y a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y del rubor que teñía sus mejillas, le regaló la sonrisa más sincera y linda que le había dado hasta ese entonces. Gohan se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos, no podía parecerle más bella. Y de golpe la soltó para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Gracias, Videl… —Sus brazos se apretaban y su voz se apagaba, como si el frío lo hubiese embargado—. De verdad te lo agradezco.

Al contrario de Gohan, Videl correspondía su abrazo suavemente mientras ambos se incorporaban. Ella misma se secó sus incipientes lágrimas y acarició el cabello del joven Son.

—Vamos ya, deben estar esperándonos.

—Ah, sí… vamos.

Le dolía verlo tan taciturno, como si no tuviera conexión con el presente. Quería llevarlo del brazo, pero le daba vergüenza imaginar la reacción con la que Chi Chi los recibiría.

—Te propongo algo —Gohan no podía imaginar que ocultaban esos ojos llenos de determinación—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa? Estuve buscando y encontré un lugar con unos cafés de exportación muy exóticos. Podemos ir a comprarlos y luego beberlos en mi casa.

— ¿Pero no es que te molesta ir a la ciudad? Siempre pides que alguien los vaya a retirar por ti…

—Sí, pero sería lo más normal, ¿no?

Lo tenía presente, tan solo quedaban cuatro días para poder invocar a Shen Long, quizá no sería una mala idea salir a caminar. Si tenían suerte, podrían estar tranquilos y si no, simplemente volar… ¿Qué más daba a esa altura?

—Está bien.

—No te preocupes por eso, improvisaremos.

Guiñarle un ojo fue suficiente para convencerle. Esta vez, no quería discutir.

—Si pude hablar de mi madre es porque contigo me siento segura. Quizá no tenga tu fuerza, pero yo también puedo protegerte y no creo que haya nada de malo con eso.

—Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando, que está superado pero no puedo evitar sentirme apesadumbrado…

No necesitaba pensar mucho para flotar unos centímetros en el aire y ponerse a su altura por su espalda. Pasó suavemente su palma izquierda por el lado derecho su mentón rozando suavemente su pulgar con la comisura de sus labios mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Así es como me acariciaba mi madre. Debemos ir ya.

Y posó un suave beso en su cabello antes de empezar a andar.

~ o ~

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización, he estado tapada en trabajo, lo siento por aquello. Espero que esta actualización sea de su agrado :) Muchas gracias por sus review, me alegran el día! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	4. Cuatro

Dentro de todo, podría decirse que la hora de la once sucedió con normalidad. Videl se quedó al lado del pequeño Goten para mantenerlo ocupado y no darle tiempo de hacer algún comentario que dejara en completa evidencia a Gohan, quien a pesar de no haber perdido su apetito, más bien parecía comer por inercia. Por otro lado, Goku tal vez más por instinto que observación comió con tranquilidad dentro de lo que se le permite a un saiyajin, sin hacer mayores comentarios.

Una vez terminada la cena, por sugerencia de Chi-Chi, Goku y Goten fueron a buscar la cena de los próximos días, mientras Gohan subió a su habitación sin apenas decir palabra alguna.

—Chi-Chi san… Lo lamento mucho. Es mi culpa que Gohan se encuentre así.

Chi-Chi dejó el plato en el secador. Quizá no poseía la fuerza de los saiyans, pero su velocidad para lavar platos era digna de estudio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Creo que hice un comentario que le trajo un mal recuerdo —suspiró— un muy mal recuerdo.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes por eso —la miró de una forma maternal. Mi Gohan sólo ha estado rodeado de gente que sabe de los poderes de Goku, era de esperar que algo así pasara en algún momento…

Cada vez era más evidente. Si quería saber acerca de Gohan, tendría que preguntar a sus conocidos para obtener distintas perspectivas, se daba cuenta de que él apenas hablaba por iniciativa propia a pesar de no ser reacio a hablar.

—Chi-Chi san… Él nunca le ha dado un problema, ¿verdad? Bueno, quiero decir, más allá de las preocupaciones en sus batallas…

La mirada de Chi-Chi se ensombreció. Aquella mujer callaba demasiado sus decepciones pero ante la sorpresa se le escapaban al mundo.

—Así es. Cuando nació Goten, fue el mejor hermano que pudo tener. Mi Gohan fue mi mayor apoyo para poder soportar la ausencia de Goku —su voz se tornaba dudosamente firme.

—Pero… —dudaba si seguir— no es eso un poco… ehrm ¿demasiado perfecto?

El silencio de Chi-Chi significaba más que cualquier otra palabra, llenando el lugar. Aquella mujer, a pesar de todas las restricciones que le impuso a su hijo desde pequeño, le daba la libertad de callar. La única libertad que ella poseía entre tantas batallas.

—Quedan cuatro días para invocar a Shen Long —sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo—. Tal vez… Yo… Yo… pensaba que no sería mala idea ir a la ciudad y pasar a mi casa ¡Pero por favor no piense mal! Ahm… quizá cambiar un poco de ambiente le siente bien. Sé que papá habló con usted la vez anterior y que él de alguna forma piensa lo mismo.

—Mi Gohan tiene derecho… no, él tiene el deber de ser feliz sin ataduras. Mi hijo te quiere mucho, pero primero debe aclarar muchos asuntos consigo mismo. Estoy segura que él quiere lo mismo que tú: vivir una vida normal, pero él no puede solo. Te necesita.

En el momento que terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, sintió una conmoción en su pecho. Entendió que Chi-Chi también deseaba lo mismo que ellos, que Gohan pudiera tener una vida normal, lejos de cargar con el peso del destino no sólo del mundo sino del universo, marcándole desde pequeño el camino hasta que pudiera seguir por su cuenta.

Mientras hacía una reverencia pequeña pero absolutamente sincera y significativa, añadió.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Chi-Chi san. Haré todo lo posible por ayudar a Gohan. Si hay algo que necesiten, por favor, no dude en pedírmelo.

No quiso mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba ni durante los momentos posteriores. Y la matriarca de los Son se lo agradeció en silencio. Para ninguna madre es fácil ver crecer a su hijo en esos aspectos. Desde el fondo de su corazón, quería que Gohan estuviera siempre cerca de ellos, así como también ella con su padre, como una gran familia.

Al acercarse a su habitación se encontró con un Gohan de mirada entre seria y abstraída, dejando de lado su shock. Contiguo a él se encontraba un pequeño bolso.

—Estuve pensando un poco —su voz sonaba sin emociones— que después de enfrentar tantas luchas desde pequeño, hay cosas que debería hacer sin mayores problemas… pero me cuesta demasiado. Arriesgar mi vida es algo sencillo pero…

— ¿Ves? No somos tan distintos después de todo.

Con cuidado, Videl se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Pensó que no había nada más relajante que estudiar con el paisaje de la montaña Paoz en frente. Un sitio de paz, de colores y a la vez abstracción. Suspiró. La echaría en falta en estos días.

—No tenemos prisa en buscar las esferas… Gohan, lo que más me importa eres tú. De alguna forma nos hemos ganado nuestros derechos… Ven, vamos a casa.

Le extendió su mano y Gohan la tomó en un intermedio entre miedo y determinación. Duda, incertidumbre... calma… control… temor…

Videl posó su otra mano sobre la de Gohan.

—Estaremos bien, te protegeré.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero hacia sus ojos afloró una sonrisa triste de aquellos labios resecos.

Lanzó una cápsula para sacar su nave. Quizá el ocaso que regalaba la montaña Paoz valiese la pena para retrasar su partida, pero ahora la prioridad era otra. Ya habría tiempo para ver subir las estrellas y encender el paisaje, adornado con ruido de los insectos y el frescor de la naturaleza.

Videl manejaba con la vista firme en el camino, sin embargo Gohan se veía compungido. Quién sabe, quizás recordando la vez que Videl descubrió su identidad de una manera bastante bochornosa*.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gohan?

—Siento mucho causarte problemas…

Videl sonreía con melancolía. Gohan también tenía una barrera con el mundo… una coraza realmente imponente… probablemente, consecuencia de un verdadero conocimiento del dolor y del miedo. No quería hacerse expectativas, jamás podría comprender a cabalidad por todo lo que pasó Gohan. Podría escucharlo, aconsejarlo a enfrentar su vida, eso sería un apoyo más sincero. Pensaba que tal vez su mejor respuesta era el silencio, uno cálido en el que pudiera sentirse cómodo de pensar en voz alta, sin miedos, ni sorpresas.

Si no fuera por las palabras de Chi-Chi y Bulma, las acciones de Goku y Goten, no se sentiría capaz de tomar el desafío de buena forma. El café puede esperar, ambos necesitaban un descanso. El camino se antojaba largo y ¿qué más da Shen Long?

—Gohan, si quieres podemos ir mañana o en otro momento al café. La verdad, estoy cansada como para exponernos en particular hoy. ¿Hay algo que...?

Interrumpió su oración. Gohan realmente se veía perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo ocultaba en su día a día? ¿Pensaría en Cell y la muerte de Goku o tal vez en su infancia con Piccoro? Hacerlo hablar sería difícil, muy difícil…

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a Ciudad Satán. Gohan se quedó en la nave mientras Videl bajó a hablar con Mr. Satán.

—Papá, ¿podemos un momento? Necesito pedirte algo muy importante.

— ¿Algo anda mal, hija?

—Se trata de Gohan, está aquí… Hice un comentario que le trajo malos recuerdos y bueno… no quiere hablar. Es una persona muy inteligente, lo sabes… pero tiene muchas heridas sin cicatrizar, que no le producen dolor porque es como si no existieran y…

—No necesitas decir más, Videl. Yo lo vi con diez años luchando contra Cell, con mis propios ojos. Goku no pudo ganarle a Cell y luego Gohan peleó con él, en un principio recibió una paliza pero cuando Cell destrozó lo que quedaba del Androide 16, Gohan explotó en furia. Lo sé porque fui yo quien arrojó la cabeza de aquel robot a los pies de Gohan, era la última voluntad de ese robot que amaba la naturaleza y detestaba las peleas. En ese momento, por su valentía, se me olvidaba que no era más que un niño de 10 años. Él nos salvó a todos, pero no deben ser recuerdos gratos para él…

—Yo no sabía eso. Escucharlo de ti… me hace sentir su lucha como algo más cruento…

—Él se preocupa mucho por ti y puede que esa sea una de las razones por la que no sabe cómo actuar en ciertas ocasiones.

—Le dije que se viniera conmigo un tiempo, que tal vez estar lejos de su casa le sirviera…

Mr. Satán miró a su hija directamente a los ojos mientras encorvaba una ceja, expectante a lo que su hija quería decirle.

— ¡Por favor, papá! Esperemos un poco más para invocar a Shen Long…

*: En el manga, Videl descubre inmediatamente al Gran Saiyaman (por su voz) y se devuelven a la preparatoria en el avión de Videl.

~ o ~

¡Siento mucho la tardanza en la actualización! Estoy con demasiadas cosas y pensaba actualizar hace una semana, pero olvidé que tenía que viajar :( Muchas gracias a todos por sus follows y reviews, de a poco se me va dando mejor escribir más palabras. Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia siempre será bienvenido =) saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	5. Cinco

Después de expulsar un suspiro, nuevamente se encontraba luchando contra sí mismo sin darse cuenta. Adoraba, admiraba a su padre, pero no podía evitar pensar que no se preocupaba realmente de Chi Chi. Más bien, que no dimensionaba el alcance de sus acciones.

 _Si hubieras acabo con Cell, papá no hubiera muerto._

Aquellas palabras en su mente no sonaban con ira ni como una recriminación, sino con un profundo sentimiento de melancolía producto de una reflexión exhaustiva.

 _¡Maldición!_

— ¿Qué pasa, Gohan?

Dio un respingo desde el asiento del copiloto, creía que se encontraba solo.

—No, no pasa nada… —bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz, al igual que su mirada.

Aquel comentario le apretó el corazón a Videl. Se había prometido ser fuerte, por él, por ella… por ambos. Pero el hecho de que Gohan cooperara poco hacía aflorar sus inseguridades, por más que tratara de no pensar en ello.

—Hablé con papá, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees —trataba de sonar tranquila.

No quería forzar sonrisas, no tenía fuerza aún para sonreír de verdad pero incluso así, haría lo que más pudiese. Después de todo, había aprendido que no todas las luchas son a golpes. Le costaba admitirlo pero su padre había sido capaz de no solo de detener, sino cambiar al terrible Majin Boo. Sacar lo mejor de su personalidad.

— ¿Estás segura? No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo además…

—Ains… —suspiró mientras lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos, las que se notaban aunque ocultase su rostro— por favor, Gohan…

¿Ya lo había arruinado todo? Se le cruzó la imagen de Bulma riéndose descaradamente de él.

— ¡L-Lo siento! No te lo tomes mal… ¡Por…! ¿Favor...?

Videl levantó sus ojos llorosos con una mueca graciosa, sacándole la lengua divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Perdóname a mí, has caído redondito!

Y estalló a reír mientras Gohan le miraba incrédulo.

— _¿Quién lo diría? Te ves más preocupada de extrañar a tu fenómeno que por los paparazzi que han aparecido bastante seguido por la preparatoria._

— _Por favor Ireza, no empieces con eso…_ —le hablaba con paciencia, pero su voz denotaba cansancio.

— _Es una lástima, Gohan es de mi tip… ¡No me mires así, que es broma!_ —negaba con las manos. _Además, Gohan está baboso por ti… ¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que no! Es cierto que se pone nervioso al hablar con mujeres, pero contigo es distinto, porque sonríe, ¿lo entiendes? Si no fuera tan tímido, ya estarían saliendo juntos y ni siquiera te preocuparías por los paparazzi rodeándolos, ¡atrévete a negarlo!_

A veces sentía que Ireza le pasaba por encima con ese tipo de comentarios. Pero en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, no podía negarse a escucharla, era lo mínimo por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y sí, también necesitaba un consejo.

— _¿Estás contenta ahora?_

— _Ya sé que hablo mucho, pero es que no me dejas opción Videl, si nunca dices nada… Así que trataré de hablar muchas cosas para que saques lo que te sea útil, porque sé que aunque seamos amigas no te atreverás a pedir consejo, aunque si lo haces podemos ir a comer a algún lugar bonito, obviamente yo invito, ¿Qué me dices?_

Su amiga no tenía sentido de la discreción. No sabía si sentía más atropellada por las palabras de su amiga o por su expresión adornaba con los ojos brillantes. No, definitivamente era la mezcla de ambas.

— _Al parecer Gohan no ha interactuado con mucha gente de su edad y en general. No sé de su familia pero a juzgar por lo que he visto estoy segurísima que no sabe tratar con las mujeres. Eso no es bueno pero se puede sacar provecho… ¡Te apuesto a que si te pones a llorar correrá a ti pidiéndote perdón, incluso si no es su culpa!_

— _Eres una vil manipuladora Ireza, ¡cómo crees que haría algo así!_ —golpeó con la mesa con las palmas.

Trataba de sonar seria, ese comentario le molestó. Ella no era esa clase de persona.

— _Puedes manipular con buenas intenciones, ¿o es que tienes planes oscuros con el pobre de Gohan?_

Estuvo tentada de lanzarle su bolso por la cara, simplemente irse o sólo para molestarla, decirle que su maquillaje no le quedaba bien, pero no. Si quería entender a Gohan, su paciencia debía ser inmutable e Ireza era un buen entrenamiento.

— _Di lo que quieras Ireza —río divertida— incluso si quisiera, no soy tan buena actriz como tú._

— _No es necesario un don… ¡Videl, me has herido en el alma! —decía Ireza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear gruesamente._

— _¿Cómo has hecho eso?_ —Se le acercó— _De verdad pareces herida._

— _Me mordí la punta de la lengua, imaginé un par de cosas y cambié mi voz, ¿a que no es fácil?_

— _Así que las lágrimas no eran fingidas después de todo..._

— _Como quieras Videl, pero te puedo asegurar que un día me lo agradecerás._

—Así que tendré que darle las gracias a Ireza. Tu rostro ya no se ve preocupado —le sonrió.

Lo que no sabía Videl era que aquellos atisbos de lágrimas le daban a sus ojos un color único del que Gohan no pudo evitar prendarse. Aún más.

—Verte más tranquilo me ayuda a mí también. No es la idea que te sientas incómodo aquí… Ven —le tiende la mano— es bastante tarde ya, bajemos para que te acomodes en tu habitación.

—Está bien pero… Ah… —dudó—. No tengo sueño.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? —respondió burlona.

—Bueno yo… ¿Tal vez?

Apenas respondió se dio cuenta de la connotación de sus palabras y su cabeza se enrojeció tanto como un tomate. Debía aprender que casi todo era malinterpretable.

— ¡No me malinterpretes!

—Eso deberás decírselo a mi padre cuando te acomodes —le guiñó un ojo.

—No juegues así conmigo...

—Lo siento, es divertido… Pero Gohan, si quieres decir algo siéntete con la libertad de hacerlo, para eso estamos aquí, no lo olvides.

No se lo diría, pero la expresión de Gohan no podía ser más adorable, de a poco estaba entrando en confianza. Al fin, después de muchos años de odiar al mundo, podía decir que se sentía optimista frente a la vida. Sentía que si estaba con él podría dejar de lado el olvido y superar la muerte de su madre, la fama de su padre y sobre todo, aceptar la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Gohan sonreía nuevamente. Aquel guerrero merecía felicidad.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo Gohan mientras andaba pero Videl no se movió.

Resulta que antes de aquello, Gohan en un acto travieso le dio un corto beso en la sien. Fue un ataque sorpresa, completamente desleal. Cuando ya lo hubo alcanzado, le miró haciendo un puchero al que Gohan respondió con una sonrisa colmada de paz. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía las orejas rojas, que también le sonrió. Con sus manos le afirmó brevemente el antebrazo.

—Estarás bien, no te preocupes. Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ya en el comedor principal, Mr. Satán recibió a su invitado ilustre con el mejor de los ánimos.

— ¡Tanto tiempo, Gohan! Ven aquí. Esta es tu casa, siéntete cómodo.

—Gracias, perdón por las molestias Mr. Satán —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Seguro tienes hambre, ¿quieres algo para comer? —Mr. Satán hizo caso omiso a que Videl seguía aferrada al brazo de Gohan.

—La verdad es que no mucho, preferiría tomar un vaso de leche.

—La vida es dura, sí que sí muchacho. ¿Deseas algo, Videl?

—Un jugo de naranja para mí. Gracias papá.

—Bien, en seguida lo traigo.

Una vez que Mr. Satán salió Videl reparó que no había soltado a Gohan en ese tiempo y se alejó con naturalidad para que ambos pudieran acomodarse en la mesa.

— ¿Naranja dices? Normalmente tomas agua antes de dormir —preguntó Goha con curiosidad.

—Es cierto, pero necesito un poco de azúcar. Además, no creo poder dormir pronto, algo quieres decir, ¿no? Debo estar atenta.

—Ah, bueno yo… ¿Te parece si lo vemos en el momento? Mañana debes ir a la preparatoria.

—Gohan —suspiró— te dije que estaría contigo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Eso incluye faltar a la preparatoria.

— ¿Pero estás bien con eso?

— ¡No podría estar mejor! Esto es importante para mí y además…

Prefirió callar porque llegó Mr. Satán con una bandeja de bebestibles y algunas cosas para picar.

—Papa, ¿no se supone que sales mañana a una gira? No deberías tomar alcohol y menos a estas horas —le reprochó casi por cumplir.

—Tranquila hija, es solo un vaso de vino, ¡hace bien para la salud!

—Como digas…

Incluso si su padre había cambiado para bien, suponía que había cosas sin vuelta.

— ¿A dónde va de gira, Mr. Satán? —preguntó risueño Gohan.

— ¡Esta vez iré de Gira a USA y haré valer mi nombre!

Aquella exclamación debió haberse escuchado en toda la mansión.

—Pues que yo sepa lo respetan en todo el mundo…

—No es eso Gohan. Se refiere a que censuran su apodo —acotó— aunque el sobrenombre que le tienen no está nada mal… ¡Le llaman Hércules! Lo bueno es que yo no tengo sobrenombre, no soy muy conocida… porque me las he ingeniado para que los paparrazzi no molesten —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Pero son bastante insistentes, ¿cómo lo lograste?

—Esta chiquilla los amenazó con un par de patadas, además de dejar innumerables cámaras rotas —miró de reojo a Videl. Pagué una indemnización y quedamos de acuerdo que tendrían todas mis exclusivas si respetaban la privacidad de mi hija. Aunque claro, es la cadena principal, por eso a veces se ven rondando por aquí.

—No sabía eso… ¡Eres increíble Videl!

—Aunque me dio un poco de vergüenza al principio debo reconocer que fue muy eficiente en su objetivo —suspiró.

—Por suerte nunca he tenido que interactuar con ellos, no sabría que hacer…—dijo el saiyan pensando en dirección al cielo.

—Si fueran a la Montaña Paoz seguro Chi Chi les da una golpiza a cada uno —rió. Reconozco que me gustaría ver algo así.

—Bueno… eso es muy probable, siempre y cuando Goten no haga ninguna estupidez como volar frente a ellos —recordando la poca obediencia de su hermano.

Y rieron a carcajadas, lejos de cualquier preocupación. Aunque haya sido una farsa el motivo de la fama de su padre, Videl no podía imaginarse la gratitud que sentía Gohan hacia Mr. Satán. No sólo lo mantuvo en el anonimato, lo hacía sentir como si tuviera otra pequeña familia (incluyendo a Boo y Bee) y por ser el padre de Videl, su tesoro más preciado en este último año. Porque él era un fenómeno pero jamás se había sentido como tal en aquella mansión, tan ajena a sus orígenes. Incluso Mr. Satán tuvo la deferencia que para los sirvientes fuera de la misma manera. Si todo salía bien, consideraría volver más seguido a hacer "vida familiar".

¿Vida familiar? Bueno, esas eran palabras mayores, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía por Videl. Estaba aprendiendo a relacionarse con humanos comunes, no quería arruinarlo con ella. Necesitaba un tiempo para aclimatarse y verla tan pendiente de su ritmo le daba tranquilidad. Con calma y voluntad podría abrir realmente su corazón, como ella hacía con el suyo para él. Sólo para él. Y él sentía que debía ganarse aquello.

—Bueno, es hora de que el campeón vaya a dormir. Videl, acomoda a Gohan en la planta superior, las piezas allí tienen todo lo necesario. ¡Buenas noches! Nos veremos en dos semanas.

Antes de retirarse, Mr. Satán besó efusivamente la mejilla de su hija y le estrechó la mano a Gohan.

— ¿Aún quieres no dormir?

—Bueno… quizás no. Pensé que los malos recuerdos que me invadían me harían tener una pesadilla —su rostro se ensombreció brevemente— pero ya no me siento mal. Si tienes sueño puedes dormir.

—Eso es bueno, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar… Las habitaciones de la planta superior tienen un frigobar y también televisión, podríamos llevar cosas a tu pieza para el día si no quisieras salir… Aunque… papá les dio libre a los sirvientes, para que te sintieras más cómodo —sonrojo—.

—Me gustaría tomar un espresso fuerte en la mañana.

La mirada y la sonrisa de Gohan cambiaban. Esta vez era todo tan natural en su actuar.

—Dos espressos entonces, hagamos que sirvan, ¿te parece una maratón nocturna de series o películas?

—Suena bien…

Como si su corazón atrevesara el camino que lo guíaba por distintas emociones. Cada gesto, palabra o acción para él significaban la apertura a un nuevo mundo. No tenía miedo, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Puede ser en tu habitación? Me siento más tranquilo ahí…

—Gohan, ¿no me digas que le temes a las habitaciones sin uso?, ¿qué haras cuando te mudes?

—No, no es eso… ah... —se hace un lío.

— ¿Al menos me dirás qué pasa?

—Tus sábanas… el ambiente… huele a ti.

No era un cumplido, ni un favor, ni un deseo. Él le estaba contando algo que sólo él sabía. Se había quedado sin palabras. Ireza podría saber mucho acerca de chicos tímidos, pero lo cierto era que entre su sinceridad e ingenuidad, Gohan tenía un atrevimiento bastante atractivo. Y era sólo para ella.

Suspiró.

— Bien, vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué veremos?

—La verdad es que yo no sé nada de películas o series… ¿y tú?

—Pues no mucho, aunque preferiría evitar una de romance —dijo despreocupado.

Ya sentados sobre la cama, mientras se acomodaban las sábanas a su alrededor, Videl frunció el ceño.

— ¿Viste una con Ángela?

—Ah… sí. Aunque no recuerdo el nombre. Ella se enojó por haberme quedado dormido durante toda la película, de hecho nunca supe de qué trató.

Videl suspiró de alivio.

— ¿Y eso qué fue?

A veces, Gohan podía ser irritablemente despitado.

—No le digas a nadie pero —miró hacia la pared— soy un poco celosa, hubiera querido estar ahí en vez de ella.

—Sabes que no tuve elección —acariciando su cabeza.

Y a la vez adorable. Su encanto particular.

—Cuando nos despedimos por el asunto de Babidi, me dije a mí misma que quería tener una cita contigo. Pero en las circunstancias actuales, sería un caos.

Dijo sin pensar, aunque después reparo en su "error".

—Ya veo… —se sonrojó—. Pero creo que estoy entendiendo lo que me dijo Bulma hace algún tiempo.

— ¿Que te dijo?

No lo demostró, pero moría por saber las palabras de Bulma. A aquella mujer no se le escapaba absolutamente nada.

—Que tal vez no fuera tan malo tener "citas hogareñas". Me contaba que salir con Vegeta era una odisea, pero que pensándolo en perspectiva, para Vegeta era más cómodo hablar cuando nadie lo veía y que eso aplicaba a nosotros y… Bueno, creo que por eso estamos aquí.

—Con que eso era…

—Dime Videl, ¿siempre te has dedicado a las artes marciales? Quiero decir, yo tampoco sé mucho de series y esas cosas pero… ¿no tienes algún otro hobbie?

Gohan era un atrevido, un descarado. Ella lo había llevado hasta allí para hacerlo hablar, apenas había hablado siquiera y ya le tocaba a ella su turno. Además, de un tema sensible.

Y él lo suponía. Pero confirmó que había tocado fibra sensible al ver como los labios de su interlocutora temblaban suavemente.

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu madre, no? Si no quieres, no lo hablamos pero… ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto?

Cubiertos por las sábanas frente a la televisión apagada, le correspondía su turno para abrazar. Y ella no opuso resistencia.

— ¿Te sientes más segura de hablarme ahora?

—Tendré mi venganza por esto, Gohan.

Su voz se escuchaba gruesa, temblorosa pero sobretodo melancólica. Si bien no era suficiente para hacerla llorar, comenzó a perder la noción de su pensamiento. Se sentía nublada al evocar los recuerdos de su madre, que con el pasar del tiempo ser iban volviendo borrosos.

—Abre ese cajón, el primero de todos. Lo entenderás apenas veas lo que hay.

~ o ~

En un gran esfuerzo de producción, este capítulo es considerablemente más largo que los anteriores. Ha sido el comentario más recurrente que he tenido así que iré viendo cómo me adapto. Espero que sea de su agradado. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y los follows. Nos leemos próximamente!


	6. Seis

No era necesario ser un gran observador para entender que aquel cajón era diferente a los demás. El estado de la madera apenas con tenues rayones lo delataba, así como el excesivo polvo que se posaba sobre la manilla acusaba su abandono.

Abrigada por las cobijas, incluso estando sostenida por el abrazo del pelinegro, Videl se sentía como un témpano de hielo al mencionar la existencia de ese cajón que no había sido abierto desde hace muchos años. Sólo recordaba la última ocasión, después del funeral de su madre.

Por primera vez odiaba tener el cabello tan corto porque no era capaz de esconder tras él su mirada perdida, sus ojos rojos y sus incipientes lágrimas. Le daba tanta rabia como vergüenza mostrarse tan vulnerable y en particular frente a Gohan, quien ya tenía sus propios problemas como para agregarse a sí misma, pero mientras más trataba de aguantar las lágrimas venideras sentía que le golpeaban aún con más fuerza. Gohan permanecía en la misma posición porque presentía que ella no aguantaría mucho más… Y así fue.

Se comenzó a quejar lastimeramente, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas mientras con sus manos se cubría el rostro y estrujaba sus cabellos, como si con eso pudiera calmar su desesperación desatada sin remedio a pesar de los brazos que le rodeaban con cariño. Le abrazaba, pegaba su rostro a sus cabellos desordenados tratando de darle seguridad, buscando calmar su llanto con su sola presencia porque sabía que no podía hacer nada más... Comenzaba a entender que muchas veces las palabras sobraban, que no existía fuerza sobrenatural contra eso y que en esta ocasión tan solo podía esperar que la tormenta amainase, pero Videl parecía sumergirse cada vez más en su angustia y en un intento de hacer algo distinto la arrastró hacia sí mismo y le hizo el gesto para que llorara en su pecho a lo que ella accedió mecánicamente.

Las lágrimas que humedecían su polera le traían recuerdos que creía enterrados. Como fragmentos de una película, pasaban por su mente los momentos en los que había tratado de ser fuerte frente a Chi Chi en los primeros días de la ausencia de Goku posterior al juego de Cell, enfrentando con valentía la culpa que lo atormentaba en cada momento, pero no fue hasta que se enteró del embarazo de su madre que la culpa lo desmoronó irremediablemente. Iba a privar a su hermano de un padre… Lo que jamás le desearía a alguien por el dolor de haberlo vivido el mismo, se lo había hecho a su propia sangre. Recordaba que se había quedado helado ante la confesión de Chi Chi e incrédulo comenzó a llorar bajo el abrazo de su madre… Días después, ya cuando se encontraba más recompuesto se había prometido estudiar y cumplir con los deseos de su madre, que él comenzaba a comprender que iban más allá de una carrera. Ella quería que él fuera un hombre ejemplar, un excelente amigo… y un excelente padre y fue por eso que prometió entonces que jamás sería un padre ausente…

Perdido en sus recuerdos se preguntaba si Videl también tenía algún sentimiento de culpabilidad respecto a su madre… ¿Cómo lo habría llevado Mr. Satán? Había tantas cosas que quería saber de un momento a otro, pero estaba resultando demasiado agotador incluso el paso más pequeño. Se perdía entre los recuerdos con el señor Piccolo, el regreso de su padre… Y de pronto se encontraba esperando su llegada desde algún lugar del universo. Tantas cosas que había ido dejando guardadas en su cerebro sin analizar.

Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado y el sopor en el que habían caído le impedía pensar con normalidad. Entre sus brazos Videl parecía estar despierta en un estado de sequedad absoluto, tan decadente que le parecía irreconocible pero a pesar de todo sentía que ya había pasado lo peor, o al menos eso quería creer. El saiyan se acercó con cuidado al cajón apenas moviendo a Videl quien con su vista perdida permanecía silente. Delicadamente lo arrastró desde la manilla hacia afuera y le llamaba demasiado la atención de que a pesar de su importancia, ese cajón no tuviera llave. Se preguntó si acaso Ireza iba a su pieza cuando la visitaba. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? Conociendo a Videl, probablemente antes de la fama de su padre pero tenía algunas dudas.

Una vez expuesto se quedó absorto mirando el contenido de aquel cajón. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no estaba lleno de un millón de recuerdos y hasta el más mínimo detalle. Felicidad e inocencia lo colmaban tan solo con unas pocas fotografías. Eran muy antiguas y a pesar de los años parecían no haber perdido su color, su resplandor.

En la que estaba encima de las demás aparecía una pequeña Videl sentada sobre un escritorio, rodeada de libros antiguos. Su cabello era el mismo que ocupaba cuando se conocieron pero la expresión que mostraba en aquella foto era completamente diferente. Una sonrisa le surcaba el rostro de extremo a extremo y sus ojos transmitían una calidez y ternura que llegó a sentir abrigo en su corazón.

Con delicadeza usó las yemas de sus dedos para apartar aquella imagen y darle paso a otra, donde aquella pequeña aparecía en los brazos de su madre, en lo que parecía ser el escenario de algún concierto. Eran como dos gotas de agua saludando a la cámara, de una tez tan clara casi transparente regalando a la gente lo que eran en esos instantes: paz, felicidad, suspiros de cariño y amor. El resto de las fotos seguían la misma línea pero cada una representaba un contexto distinto: bibliotecas, campos de flores, canchas de tenis. Sin embargo había un delgado hilo que las unía. Todas aquellas tenían sentimientos blancos, el color ideal para resaltar el dulzor, la ternura del rosado y sobre todo, idóneo para el celeste de los ojos de madre e hija.

Ver a la niña de las fotos más de 10 años después escondida bajo las cobijas escondiendo su rostro en sus manos era también un enorme contraste, pero de esos llenos de fatalidad. Eran precisamente los contrastes los que le indicaban a Gohan que ambos tenían en común más cosas de lo que pensaba en un principio. Él quien apenas pudo llevar una vida normal de pequeño, recién ahora estaba tratando de vivir como alguien más al igual que ella… Sentía que sus caminos entrelazados eran la respuesta, la inflexión que ambos necesitaban para estar conformes con sus vidas. Quería ser el causante de su felicidad, aún desconociendo las implicancias de aquel pensamiento. Ella no sólo era preciosa, también era astuta, honesta, valiente y aún así él sabía que no era feliz. Sin darse cuenta fue dedicando sus pensamientos día a día a querer conocer más de ella, descubrir sus gustos, indagar dentro de sus pensamientos lo que la hacía feliz a pesar de que su actitud fue bastante agresiva desde el principio. Iba comprendiendo que Videl no sólo había perdido a su madre, también había enterrado sus recuerdos en aquel cajón junto a todas esas pequeñas cosas que la llenaban de felicidad.

Sentía que era el momento preciso para prestar atención a los detalles… Tenía una voz suave y ya le daban ganas de imaginarla cantándole agradecida a la vida. La veía con el rostro entre sus manos y recordaba que siempre le había llamado la atención lo delicadas que eran. Lo notó aquella vez que se sacó los guantes en la Montaña Paoz; eran pequeñas pero de movimientos sutilmente refinados… ¿Sabría tocar piano? Se preguntaba la razón por la que ocupaba guantes, no era un accesorio muy común en las chicas por lo que se había podido dar cuenta… ¿Podría ser que quería ocultar esos recuerdos? Pero aún así… Videl prefería lanzar patadas, rodillazos o codazos y generalmente evitaba golpear con los puños… Tal vez ella quería preservar esos recuerdos sin saberlo.

Gohan miraba la foto donde acompañaba a su madre en el asiento del piano y a los ojos de cualquiera, aquella pequeña amaba el piano y todo lo que la rodeaba. Lo mismo que reemplazó por las artes marciales, apartando todo lo que le recordaba a su difunta madre… Ella en verdad amaba las artes marciales, pero por primera vez se le cruzó por la mente que las aprendió para no odiar a su padre. Videl y su carácter eran un mundo de posibilidades en el que aún no se podía manejar del todo bien.

Decidió devolver las fotos a su lugar, cerró el cajón con la fuerza de su ki para apenas tocarlo y se volvió a Videl quien seguía escondida en la misma posición.

—Soy la persona más cobarde que pueda existir… —bajó sus manos y él vió como las lágrimas nuevamente alcanzaban sus labios—. Quería olvidarlo todo… y aceptar lo que me tocara vivir. Pero no puedo Gohan, no puedo…

Rápidamente la abrazó desde un costado con ambos brazos, refugiándola en su pecho. Su concepto de la muerte no era el de una persona común gracias a las esferas del dragón con las que había crecido, pero antes de aquello recordaba muy bien la primera vez que perdió a su padre cuando apenas era un niño, pensando que era para siempre.

—Podemos recuperar tu pasado y las cosas que te hacían feliz. Seremos felices, Videl, seremos felices.

En su vida había sentido un poco de admiración por sí mismo. Justo aquellas palabras eran las que Videl necesitaba oír para dar el primer paso. La expresión de su rostro se había calmado, había esbozado una sonrisa pero mostraba un dejo de confusión.

— ¿Tú crees que podremos ser felices?

—Por supuesto. Podemos avanzar juntos siempre que tú lo desees.

—Gracias… Yo… nunca había hablado de esto con nadie. En realidad… no te he dicho nada —acompañó la pausa con un suspiro—. Pero entiendes lo principal… Siento que si estoy contigo puedo enfrentar aquellos fantasmas.

— ¿Crees que los fantasmas son malos?

—No lo sé… pero míralos. Al menos estos son los más buenos de todos. La única mala soy yo por ignorar sus saludos y encerrarlos en un cajón.

—Eres tan mala que estarías dispuesta a sacrificarte por otros…

—Lo hacía para evadir… Porque no pensaba realmente que alguien de verdad me echara en falta una vez muerta —Gohan tuvo el impulso de alzar la voz.

— ¿Y también te sacrificarías por mí sólo por evadir?

El corazón de la ojiazul se detuvo unos segundos antes de responder. Tenerlo frente a sí, tan decidido a escucharla hacía que quisiera empezar a ser valiente de verdad.

—Me sacrificaría sólo porque eres tú…

—Entonces no eres mala —aflojó el abrazo y con su mano le acarició la cabeza—. Yo creo… creo que… Eres muy linda.

—G-gracias… —No podía evitar sonrojarse cuando él le hablaba con ese tono tan sereno e infantil a la vez.

—Si quisieras… Déjame conocer ese lado que has ocultado —tomó su cara entre sus manos— estoy seguro de que aún puedes ser más linda. ¿Había alguien que le hubiese dicho algo tan sincero, tan directo y a la vez tan bueno?

—Te quiero, Videl. Quiero que sonrías sin cadenas.

Le abrazó de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas mientras volvía a llorar, aunque esta vez el sentimiento era distinto. No sólo se sentía colmada de felicidad, también estaba conmovida por su sincera dulzura, lejos de cualquier rencor e interés del que se rodeó por largos años. Él deseaba que ella fuera feliz y estaba ahí para lo que necesitara.

—Gracias… yo —se separó unos centímetros— estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. No sabes cuán importante es para mí tu compañía.

— ¿Cuán importante es? —le preguntó como una suave burla. Ella pensó en darle una escala con 10 de 10, pero su mente le rebobinó la pregunta con alevosía… Gohan no estaba dando puntada sin hilo.

—Te quiero… Como nunca he querido a ningún hombre. ¿Responde eso tu pregunta? —le miró con una mezcla entre vergüenza y diversión.

No le respondió con palabras. Aprovechando su descuido al terminar la pregunta, Gohan le había dado un corto beso en sus labios y apenas se había separado unos centímetros de su rostro aún sonrojado por su atrevimiento. La respuesta que le había dado no era suficiente para él, lo podía entender al tenerlo frente a sí misma, con su mirada azabache fija sobre sus ojos azules, tan sereno como ansioso esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Ya casi sentía que lo amaba al corresponder aquel primer beso, tan suave como inexperto. Lleno de dulzura desataba suavemente las frustraciones que había guardado durante su adolescencia, alzando los miedos más profundos y las alegrías más sinceras que esperó conocer.

Frente a ella tenía a la persona que le correspondía, sin prisas, sin sorpresas, simplemente siendo él.

~ o ~

Hola a todos. Primero que nada, mis disculpas por haber demorado tanto en actualizar. Mis estudios me han tenido completamente agobiada, sin tiempo y completamente fatigada; por otro lado tenía claro lo que quería en este capítulo pero iba agregando cosas, sacando otras como en un ciclo sin fin en el que nunca quedaba conforme con el resultado. Opté por un capítulo más breve pero intenso para poder dejar la actualización, la que de todo corazón espero que sea de su agrado. Estaré atenta a cualquier comentario, tomatazo o dedazo que se me haya pasado. Ah! y nunca es tarde para dar las felicidades por el nuevo año cuyo primer mes ya está por acabar. Un abrazo a todos y muchas pero muchas gracias por todos sus favs, follows y reviews. Significa mucho para mí! Nos vemos :D


	7. Siete

A pesar de la presencia de gruesas y oscuras cortinas que cubrían casi en su totalidad las ventanas de la habitación, el sol se las ingeniaba para que sus rayos de alguna forma alcanzaran su destino: los durmientes y cansados párpados de dos pelinegros que dormían profundamente, acabados por una madrugada llena de densas y cálidas emociones.

No hubo alarmas ni sorpresas durante la mañana pero la luminosidad que irremediable se colaba por caprichosos rincones les avisaba con insistencia que era hora de despertar, pero ambos mecánicamente subían con pereza las frazadas hasta cubrirse el rostro.

Fue el saiyan quien se rindió primero, no por voluntad propia sino porque notó que Videl por iniciativa propia no tendría ni el más mínimo deseo de abrir los ojos para empezar el nuevo día y no podía culparla. Que él abriera ese cajón olvidado después de tantos años y ver aquellas fotos tan lejanas había sido agotador para ella. Se imaginaba como grandes olas de recuerdos la azotaban con fuerza, como si ella fuera la desgastada roca donde rompían las olas.

Bajó las frazadas para ver el rostro de su acompañante y se preocupó al ver que no tenía sus facciones habituales de relajo que siempre ponía al dormir, reemplazadas por una expresión demacrada que dormía profundamente. A pesar de eso se sentía alegre ya que al fin ella había sacado una de sus más grandes máscaras, lo que le producía una sensación inefable a lo largo de su cuerpo. Porque incluso en los momentos más extremos de su vida nunca había sentido algo parecido. Se alegraba al pensar que había cosas de él que eran sólo para ella y que era mutuo. El sentido de la pertenencia… ¿Eso se incluía en la definición de amor? Aunque no era como si conociera a la perfección el significado de esa palabra tan corta y a la vez tan amplia.

Decidió levantarse primero e ir a la ducha, necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos y despertar de aquel ensueño que había sido besarla y compartir no sólo un juego entre sus tibios labios, sino sus profundos deseos de dar amor, de olvidar por un instante sus propias desgracias y vivir un momento tan dulce que deseaba poder seguir experimentando, conocer nuevas sensaciones junto a ella, explorar el mundo y también la vida, todo aquello que desconocían.

Antes de retirarse de la habitación dio un suave beso en la mejilla de Videl y acarició su cabello despeinándolo aún más. Ella ni por enterada se dio, como si fuera víctima de un coma profundo.

* * *

Se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de aquella pareja, pero el hálito a alcohol del ambiente ya había saturado sus sentidos. No sabía si sentía aquellas náuseas terribles por todo lo que olía o lo que veía, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que todo estaba podrido. Así sin más.

Era casi ya de noche y se encontraba sola, oculta tras unos malolientes tachos de basura. Ignorando las estrictas advertencias de su padre había salido a escondidas de casa siguiéndolo desde la distancia. Lo que él temía no eran las altas tasas de delincuencia y peligro en Ciudad Estrella Naranja, sino que su pequeña hija lo viera en esas andanzas. No era un hombre millonario pero su fama como luchador le otorgaba ciertos privilegios.

Su corta edad le impedía entender las implicancias más profundas de la situación pero aún así le repelía lo que observaba. Su padre un poco tambaleante salía de una residencia con un gran cartel que decía "Love Hotel", llevando firmemente desde la cintura a una mujer que no se le podía hacer más grotesca.

Sentía como un nudo bajaba desde su garganta hasta encoger su corazón y las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos ante la impotencia de la situación de ver a su padre en ese estado con otra mujer. No terminaba de entender, pero todo era tan repugnante y la llenaba de una mezcla de rabia y tristeza con un detestable sabor a hiel. Había visto una imagen similar entre sus padres, pero a la vez se le hacía tan distinta… Corrió de regreso a casa tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron, olvidando que se sentía desfallecer y que ya comenzaba a ver borroso. Sólo quería llegar a su habitación y no volver a salir. ¿Era mucho pedir que su madre le acariciara la cabeza en estos momentos?

Habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio se encontraba ya de vuelta en su hogar cuando el reloj apenas marcaba las 20.31. Pasó de su pijama y ya completamente a oscuras puso pestillo a su habitación. Lloró toda la noche en silencio, alternando el sueño a ratos y llamando en susurros a su madre, pidiéndole por favor que no la dejara sola.

Su padre esa noche no llegó.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una pesadez que la hundía en su cama, pero lo que más le molestaba era tener los párpados hinchados, secos y tensos. En ese momento se prometió nunca más volver a llorar.

* * *

Gohan quien ya volvía refrescado de su ducha no entendía lo que veía. Iba a despertar a Videl cuando notó que se movía inquieta bajo las frazadas hasta hacerse un ovillo. Se sentó a su lado y alcanzó a notar como un par de lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

— Videl… Videl… Despierta —trataba de no elevar su tono al hablar y comenzó a mecerla al notar que no tenía intenciones de salir de ese trance fácilmente.

— ¡Gohan! —abrió sus ojos de golpe dejando que las lágrimas cayeran.

Miró con sorpresa al pelinegro quien no podía esconder su rostro de preocupación por lo que estaba pasando. Recordó entonces la promesa que se hizo en aquel momento.

" _Nunca volveré a llorar"._

Ya había roto varias veces esa promesa y en todas las ocasiones estuvo relacionado con él. Incluso la había visto recibir una paliza desproporcionada que la humilló como nunca nadie lo había hecho, sin siquiera poder hacer algo para defenderse, frente a toda una multitud. Desde que se conocieron, él siempre había estado ahí para ella… ¿Qué sentido tenía aguantar más, si al fin había salido a flote ese recuerdo hundido en el olvido?

Con las pocas fuerzas que sentía se arrastró por la cama para abrazar a Gohan quien si bien no terminaba de entender la situación le correspondió con ternura. Al parecer aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos.

De sus débiles y tímidos susurros pudo distinguir un "lo había olvidado completamente".

—Cuando niña descubrí que mi papá salía con mujeres durante las noches —Videl parecía estar perdida en sus propios recuerdos, aflojando el agarre de sus manos. A Gohan se le hizo un vacío en el estómago. ¿Se podía olvidar algo así? Permaneció en silencio esperando a que continuara.

»Comenzó a ganar fama, no volvía en las noches y a veces hasta me dejaba sola, aunque después me dejaba a cargo de algún empleado.

»Nunca se lo dije… Tenía miedo de que me abandonara. Tampoco quería sus explicaciones… No quería saber nada más del asunto, excepto olvidarlo.

Le costaba atar cabos. Mr. Satán adoraba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas, le costaba entender que pudiera haber hecho algo así. ¿Se habrá decepcionado de todo al perder a su esposa? ¡Pero tenía una linda hija que era la viva imagen de su madre! Tampoco quería hacer un juicio a priori pero todo se le hacía confuso.

—Tranquila, no es tu culpa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero mientras Videl se dejaba hundir en sus recuerdos, en la cabeza de Gohan pensamientos iban y venían. No podía comprenderlo, pero no sentía tener el poder de criticar. Su familia también fue disfuncional mucho tiempo, partiendo por su padre… ¿Quién hubiera aguantado todo lo que tuvo que soportar su madre, tenía sentido acaso? No, no era momento para pensar. Su cabeza no estaba fría.

Se quedaron largo rato así hasta que Videl comenzó a moverse. Lucía fatal y a la vez perdida. ¿No podía ser más útil para ella? Su fuerza sobrehumana y sus aptitudes académicas parecían sobrar en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo, o tal vez ir al baño?

—Creo que necesito un baño…

—Iré a preparar la tina. Te traeré algo para que comas o bebas.

Ambos estaban improvisando y si bien daban lo mejor de sí, las palabras no sólo eran pocas, se estaban quedando cada vez más cortas. Se enredaban entre el miedo y el olvido, la confusión y la tristeza, pero aún así dentro de ese camino fangoso avanzaban lo que podían, siempre juntos porque había algo más que los unía.

* * *

Ese día Videl no se levantó.

Se veía más repuesta después de haber estado una eternidad en la tina, pero aún así su ánimo oscilaba entre lo jovial y lo desorientado. Gohan se sentía incómodo por no saber cómo tratarla, por lo que se remitió a estar a su lado en todo momento tratando de no frustrarse.

No fue hasta un tiempo después de haber almorzado —comida a domicilio casi a la hora de la once— que Videl quiso retomar el asunto.

—Sabes… Creo que esto se nos escapó un poco de las manos, pero no creo que sea algo malo —Gohan en silencio observaba con atención mientras Videl sonreía con un poco de nostalgia—.Tal vez… ¿Como anfitriona deba dar el ejemplo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se reacomodó en la cama.

—Siempre he sido yo quien pregunta cosas hasta el cansancio y tú respondes sin quejarte —rió—. Deberíamos cambiar un poco eso.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿Estás segura? Ha sido agotador para ti hoy.

—Sí, veamos lo razonable. En verdad estuve agotada pero ya estoy mejor —La sonrisa que mostró era a la que lo había acostumbrado, a pesar de su agotamiento. Era una muchacha que trataba de ser valiente.

—Eres muy terca, eso no lo cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad? —Reía. Le gustaba que fuera así.

Estaba decidida a ser una buena anfitriona. Posó las manos sobre los hombros del saiyan, besando sus labios lenta y delicadamente, cosa que lo sorprendió pero se dejó llevar. Era un gesto adorable. Ella completa lo era, más allá de sus ojos, de sus labios o incluso de su carácter. Él ya la adoraba más allá de su todo. Con sus alegrías y tristezas, los sentimientos olvidados y las frustraciones perdidas.

Se separaron levemente y él preguntó.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque quise.

Y rieron al fin, por primera vez en el día con algo tan trivial pero significativo. Un simple beso.

—Iré a la cocina a preparar algo caliente para tomar. ¿Vienes? —se comenzó a incorporar.

—No estarás huyendo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! …Lo que pasa es que beber líquidos me relaja —se sonrojó.

—Lo sé —le guiñó un ojo—, vamos.

Gohan rió. No era sólo eso, Videl quería levantarse y caminar un poco para no sentirse enferma ni holgazana. Eso no podía ser una mala señal.

Ya de vuelta cada uno con un bebestible, sentados en la cama, comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

—No sé qué pensamiento tendrás respecto a esto, pero a pesar de todo, siempre he tenido un carácter fuerte. También desde pequeña era bastante curiosa y llevada a mis ideas…

—Es bueno saberlo. Te mentiría si dijera que tenía una idea clara, sólo podía asegurar que eras muy curiosa —ambos rieron—. Está demás decir la razón.

—Es cierto. La mayoría de quienes no me conocen de niña piensan que antes de comenzar a pelear era una niña sumisa —bufó molesta—. Piensan que fue mi coraza por la muerte de mi madre y la posterior fama de mi padre… —pensó— Hasta yo misma le encontraría sentido. Pero salieron algunos reportajes a mi padre donde aparecían fotos de la familia completa. Le pedí que detuviera esas publicaciones en cuanto me enteré.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque era un pasado muy íntimo que quería mantener lo más oculto posible de esa gente.

— ¿Esa gente?

—La gente que juzga fácil o sin pensarlo demasiado… Como si tuvieran alguna autoridad en tu vida —su tono estaba lleno de desprecio.

—Entiendo. Supongo que por lo mismo también quería mantener todo oculto respecto a mi origen. No sé si habrá sido casualidad, pero tú me puedes entender bastante bien.

—Tampoco lo sé —se sonrojó—. Pero me alegra que seas tú. A pesar de todo lo que te ha tocado vivir eres una persona demasiado buena —habían sido palabras demasiado espontáneas, pero nunca le había dicho algo así. Él se remitió a sonreír como a ella tanto le gustaba.

—Bueno… Creo que le pasó algo en ese tiempo. De un momento comenzó a salir más y comportarse extraño. Me decía que tenía que salir en las noches por motivos de entrevistas y promociones de su futuro centro de entrenamiento y que no saliera de casa por si pasaba algo —hizo una pausa.

»Lo conocía demasiado y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Cuando iban dos semanas de eso, decidí seguirlo a escondidas. Dos días antes me había preocupado de arruinar todo el cableado telefónico para que no pudiera arreglarse de un día para otro —no pudo evitar reír con ese último comentario.

—No das puntada sin hilo. Lo siento —rió—, tengo que preguntar esto… ¿Te costó mucho arruinar el cableado?

—Un poco. Pero había tenido tiempo para planear y conocer el cableado de la casa. Traté de hacer el desastre poco visible para retardar sospechas. Bueno… Después le dije a papá que había visto a un ratón comiendo cables. No sé si me habrá creído, pero puso veneno por toda la casa y mandó a reponer el cableado concreto. Creo que en el fondo lo sospechaba, pero era más cómodo así para ambos.

—También lo creo.

—El silencio entre nosotros se hacía incómodo pero tratábamos de hacernos los locos. Antes de que arreglara el cableado, lo seguí a escondidas. Lo vi con una mujer y primero fueron a un bar. Después fueron a un Love Hotel y sentí cómo se me vino el mundo encima. Cuando salió del lugar, estaba demasiado ebrio aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

»Nunca me había planteado que mi papá estuviera con otra mujer, pero con mujeres así definitivamente jamás. Eran repulsivas. Podías darte cuenta desde lejos que no eran más que aprovechadoras, pero me frustraba ver que él era indiferente a eso.

»Lo que más me dolía de todo es que esa persona no parecía ser mi padre, pero lo era… —su voz comenzó a tiritar mientras sus ojos se volvían rojizos. Gohan la abrazó.

—Fueron unas tres veces que lo seguí, sólo para confirmar que no era un hecho aislado —el volumen de su voz se iba apagando—. Lo vi en un estado de ebriedad decadente, me daba pena, pero aún así se las ingeniaba para ir a esos hoteles —lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos pero no le importó mucho.

»Era una niña, apenas entendía las cosas y eso fue lo peor. La imaginación, lo que percibes en el ambiente te llega directo. Sentía que estaba traicionándonos a ambas. Los recuerdos son un poco difusos, pero era todo tan decadente… Como en el peor barrio de Ciudad Satán.

»Creo también que mi madre estaba conmigo cuidándome, porque no me pasó nada siendo tan pequeña y sin saber defenderme.

»Ahora que estoy recordando todo esto, no sé si habrá sido una decisión equivocada. Soy mayor y lo veo desde una perspectiva distinta que de niña no hubiera podido tener y si incluso lo hubiera podido pensar así… No sé si lo hubiera podido tolerar. Tal vez era lo único que estaba a mi alcance.

»Lloré muchos esos días y no fue necesario hacerme pasar por enferma, en verdad me sentía mal y afiebrada —empuñó las manos— así que me prometí no volver a llorar, a no ser débil… Porque creía que era la única forma de sobrevivir —A Gohan se le detuvo el corazón con esa última frase, si hasta le hacía eco en su interior más recóndito, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguirle el paso a esa señal porque Videl rápidamente cambió el tono de su voz—. Aunque llegaste tú y todo se fue al tacho de la basura —Gesticuló como cuando se conocieron, pero se notaba demasiado el falso desprecio. Él la recordó con esa mirada tan molesta y distante que no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Videl.

—Nada de eso, me salvaste muchas veces —Lo podía notar, aún le daba algo de vergüenza pensar en eso y sentirse una damisela en apuros.

—Dime, ¿qué pensaría la Videl de ese entonces si nos viera? —El antiguo Gran Saiyaman colocó su nariz a milímetros de la de Videl—. Dime, ¿Qué pensaría?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —estaba sonrojada, más de lo que quería permitir. Y Gohan se preguntó si acaso estaba más sonrojada en ese momento que en otros de sus acercamientos anteriores.

—Tienes razón, debí haberte besado como el Gran Saiyaman.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Reconoce que no podías dejar de pensar en mí —Videl se notaba incómoda cosa que no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Ya en otro momento le preguntaría la razón.

—Y como te iba diciendo… Estuve muy mal ese tiempo —la besó brevemente en los labios tratando de darle ánimos—. Creo que papá sabía que yo estaba enterada de sus andanzas pero nunca me criticó nada.

»Me comencé a encerrar en mí misma y quería salir de la debilidad que me producía no sentirme querida por papá, que prefería salir todas las noches a emborracharse con mujeres en vez de estar conmigo.

— ¿Fue para sentirte querida por tu padre que comenzaste a entrenar?

—No.

Gohan se sorprendió e intuyó que era algo profundo lo que Videl estaba por decir. Su voz fue grave y se tomó un tiempo para seguir hablando.

—No quería odiarlo… Pero… se me hacía muy difícil después de haberlo visto muchas veces saliendo de distintos Love Hotel —la mueca de sus labios mostraba cómo aún guardaba asco recordando la situación.

»Me decidí a entrenar para poder perdonarlo… Aunque eso fue un tiempo después, cuando de nuevo lo seguí a escondidas y lo vi llorar de rodillas en la tumba de mi madre pidiendo desconsolado perdón por sus actos. Pensé que nunca olvidaría esa imagen.

Gohan sintió como su corazón se encogía al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

* * *

Hola a todos. Nuevamente, les pido disculpas por la larga demora en la actualización. Han pasado muchas cosas ;_; pero esta entrega va con mucho cariño para ustedes. Como siempre, les agradezco todos sus reviews, favs y follows, me alegran mucho.

Espero poder continuar pronto con la siguiente actualización (esta vez sí). Nos vemos! Cariños.


	8. Ocho

—Dime Gohan… ¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de perdonar a tu padre?

En su vida había sentido el estómago tan apretado; sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre tan esquiva. También ella, pero era consciente de que no servía de nada si Gohan no hablaba del tema con sus propias palabras, incluso si no estaban dispuestas a salir espontáneamente de su boca. No le importaba si era un balbuceo o un esbozo de idea, sólo quería que se expresara de cualquier forma del tema que siempre evadió con gran destreza y elegancia sin darse cuenta.

Rió divertido para sus adentros. Esta era la pequeña venganza de Videl por evadir el tema la vez anterior y hacerla hablar antes que él. No podía más que aceptar su dulce castigo, ella ya se lo había advertido:

— _Tendré mi venganza por esto, Gohan —_ sintió un déjà vu—. Ahora mismo la tengo en mis manos —resultaba que también leía sus recuerdos.

Sonrió nuevamente, rodeado por una sensación que no podría describir con precisión a pesar de que no le era del todo ajena. Videl por su parte inspiró aire con nostalgia porque era la segunda vez que veía esa expresión: fue la misma que ocupó cuando se vio descubierto como el niño que había peleado contra Cell resultando vencedor.

—Yo… creo… que somos muy distintos. Sufrimos con lo que nos tocó enfrentar pero tú siempre trataste de rechazarlo, de estar por encima, incluso si parecías vivir con normalidad. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí… Mi carácter no es fuerte como el tuyo —Videl tomó su mano—. Acepté lo que me tocó sin cuestionarme las cosas, aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacer mucho.

—Está bien, Gohan. Somos personas distintas y si algo aprendí es que no hay una elección correcta. Cada uno eligió lo que más le acomodó para sobrevivir, no es para que te culpes por eso.

—Gracias… pero por eso yo… yo…

Su silencio colmó el espacio y el rojo comenzó a invadir sus orejas. Sabía que si la causa no correspondía a un sonrojo era que se encontraba pensando demasiado sin llegar a buen puerto. Si tan sólo hubiera podido decir que la única que vez que actuó bajo su voluntad, poseído por la rabia destrozó su familia. Nunca se lo dijeron y seguro que nadie lo pensaba pero así lo sentía.

Por el costado Videl apegó su cuerpo con el de él para brindarle su apoyo y no interrumpir sus pensamientos, intención que el saiyan agradeció pero que lamentaba por apenas poder sentir su tacto, como si su cuerpo y alma estuvieran en otro tiempo, en algún lugar muy lejos del cielo, la tierra y el infierno.

Chi-Chi confesando su embarazo, la enfermedad de su padre después de una lastimosa pelea, los castigos de Piccoro y su posterior sacrificio en la lucha contra Vegeta y Nappa… Los primeros pasos de Goten, Chi-Chi llorando durante las noches… Cubrió su rostro con las manos.

—No puedo hilar nada.

—Tranquilo, amor —se silenció abruptamente. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? —Lo siento, yo no…

El sonrojo de Videl sólo consiguió aumentar la intensidad a pesar de su esfuerzo en evitarlo. Casi inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas embarazosas palabras él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos hundiendo su cabeza en esos delicados hombros, tan brusco que ambos yacían sobre el colchón.

—Te ves preciosa cuando te pones así. No me dan ganas de soltarte nunca —decía juntando la punta de sus narices. Videl aún seguía avergonzada y apenas entendía lo que pasaba—. Que me digas así… Me gusta, me siento tuyo.

A ella le gustaba mucho esa forma de ser que tenía y también sentirse de él.

Para el mundo Gohan podría ser un nerd, un tímido, un torpe fenómeno y un montón de cosas porque nadie sabía que era un híbrido entre humano y extraterrestre de raza guerrera. Videl desconocía si ese lado salvaje que a veces lo dominaba tenía que ver con sus genes de saiyajin pero de lo único que estaba segura era que cuando mostraba esa faceta se parecía al Gohan que vio en el Templo Sagrado. Fuerte, atrevido… Atractivo.

El beso que compartían sin pensárselo demasiado era distinto a los anteriores. Más atrevido, exploratorio, desinhibido. Ambos eran víctimas de un estado febril que apareció por sorpresa y que a medida que sus labios se amoldaban con fuerza expresaban lo que no podían decir con palabras. No era un intercambio para doblegar a un enemigo sino una muestra de disposición por el otro, marcar presencia para conocerlo, de sentirse parte de un único todo, de andar juntos por el camino, como si la fiebre que ambos sentían fuera el puente silencioso para compartir anhelos, unir pesares, para entenderse en alegrías y recuerdos.

Y tan pronto como vino se fue el encanto. Gohan notó un pequeño gesto de dolor en Videl por haberla aprisionado con demasiada fuerza. Abrió ampliamente sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella y que sin duda Mr. Satán se las hubiera ingeniado para darle una verdadera paliza.

Videl tampoco lo había notado y su sonrojo se estacionó por el aturdimiento de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! N-no volverá a pasar.

—No… No te preocupes.

Rodó y quedó acostado de espaldas sin saber muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer pero Videl lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó como si nada hubiese pasado, porque a pesar de lo repentino de la situación a ella también le gustaba sentirse querida, admirada por él. Lo que menos quería era que quedara con la impresión de que habían hecho algo malo.

Jaló las sábanas para darle a entender que se acomodaran bajo ellas a lo que él accedió torpemente, tieso como un palo. Con cuidado se acercó y acarició la sien del saiyan con su frente hasta que se relajara. Acomodó la cabeza en su pecho mientras Gohan tenía los ojos cerrados en dirección al techo.

No sólo se estaba serenando, también pensaba en lo afortunado que era. Suspiró con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de calmo silencio, Videl comentó:

—Me calmé un poco después de ver a papá llorando… aunque no entendía mucho sentí lástima por él… Sus lágrimas eran de verdad, pero por la distancia no entendí nada de lo que dijo —Gohan la escuchaba atentamente—. Papá veía en mí, como te imaginarás, una princesa pero no iba a entrenar con vestidos. No le gustó al principio cuando empecé a lanzar patadas a lo loco pero al ver que tenía cierto talento lo fue aceptando.

—¿Entrenaste con él?

—Al principio insistió que lo dejara pero yo insistí el doble para seguir. Le propuse que me probara y si bien no pude conectarle ningún golpe, algo vio.

—Menudo carácter.

—Bueno… como te decía —rio—, me enseñó algunas técnicas básicas y luego avancé por mi cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso, seguro creyó que me aburriría y por eso lo hizo, pero le salió al revés.

—A veces me pregunto si Mr. Satán te conoce o son cosas de padre de hija única.

—Creo que un poco de ambas. Siempre fue muy sobreprotector y no fue hasta que tomé un nivel más avanzado que me dejó acercarme a la gente de su dojo… además de poner muchos reparos para que participara en el torneo infantil.

—No sólo eras la niña de papá, tu carácter te iba a dar un montón de problemas —rieron—. Una vez… papá me comentó que se olvidó de que íbamos cuesta abajo en coche cuando era niño y salí disparado a toda velocidad.

—Saliste volando, literalmente.

—Algo así… según mi papá expulsé parte de mi ki y di un puñetazo al árbol contra el que me iba estrellar y no me pasó nada. Me contó también que mamá estuvo a punto de matarlo.

—Pues tu padre se caracteriza por ser muy despreocupado, excepto de sus entrenamientos.

—Es cierto —rieron.

Esa sencilla frase le empezó a taladrar los pensamientos. La había escuchado un sinfín de veces pero por alguna razón había tocado fibra. Sea como sea, el contexto era muy diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera tenido.

No había dudas de que Goku había salvado muchas veces el universo, pero al final no era más que una coincidencia que él fuera un guerrero que vivía para pelear con otros. Del poco tiempo que tuvieron una vida "normal" como familia sólo se dedicó a entrenar sin ayudar precisamente en las labores del hogar o buscar una fuente de ingreso para la familia que vivía de la herencia de Ox-Satán. Tampoco fue muy partícipe de sus estudios aunque por otro lado nunca jamás podría negar el amor que él tenía por su familia. Entonces… ¿Por qué era así?

—¿Gohan?

Dio un respingo.

—Estabas ido, ¿qué pasó?

—Ah, bueno… yo… estaba pensando en mi papá.

—¿En qué cosa?

—Me cuesta entenderlo…

—La primera vez que vi a Goku-san me pareció una persona muy agradable y muy despreocupado pero de verdad se preocupaba por ti, aunque sus formas fueran distinta a lo que se acostumbra. Vegeta-san también es así, ¿no?

—Sí… pero papá dijo después del Torneo de Cell que era mejor para todos que se quedase en el más allá porque era él quien atraía los enemigos…y si bien no hubo ninguno en ese tiempo de ausencia y justo Majin Buu apareció cuando vino por un día a la Tierra… Creo que lo hizo sólo por luchar contra oponentes poderosos del otro mundo. ¡Después incluso sabiendo el embarazo de mamá, tampoco hizo algo por volver!

Nunca lo había visto exteriorizar esa frustración hacia su padre de una manera tan explícita.

—Tal vez sea por su sangre. Se habrá criado como humano pero la sangre es la sangre… Probablemente Goku-san nunca desarrolló ciertas cosas que para nosotros los humanos son normales. También me contaste que pasó mucho tiempo aislado. Tal vez no es capaz de dimensionar, o será un problema de empatía o algo por el estilo…

—Tendría sentido... Sabes… Cuando estuve entrenando en el planeta sagrado de los Kaioshin se le ocurrió una locura.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El viejo Kaioshin era como el maestro Roshi y se oponía tajantemente a utilizar las esferas del dragón, así que a papá no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decirme a mí que le organizara una cita romántica… ¡Con Bulma!

—Vaya… —sorprendida—. Sí que no me esperaba algo como eso… Tal vez él haya interactuado menos con mujeres incluso que tú. O tal vez en un contexto atípico... La verdad, no lo sé.

Prefirió evitar el bochorno de contarle que Goku también la había ofrecido a ella, sabiendo que era "su novia".

—Tal vez…

Videl se preguntó si acaso Gohan pensaba más allá de las clases de historia universal, en donde las acciones del "hombre" estaban predeterminadas en gran parte por el contexto en el que se desenvolvía. Incluso sabiendo que aspirar humo no dejaba respirar y que exponerse a él irritaba los ojos y garganta, las chimeneas humeantes significaban progreso. También tenía presente que en las lecciones de historia se les exigía hablar de las épocas históricas y la influencia de determinados sucesos en las épocas posteriores, así como la importancia del contexto en el que el hombre se desarrollaba. Gohan no sólo era estudioso, era demasiado inteligente… Se daría cuenta de algo así desde el inicio si a otra persona le estuviera pasando una situación similar entre su padre y él. No pudo más que pensar que todo aquello era un bloqueo autoimpuesto por el saiyan dentro de una vida llena de restricciones, de hacer cosas que no quería. Pelear, entrenar para defender el planeta, estudiar horas desmedidas en la soledad de su hogar, poco en cantidad pero excesivo en peso para un infante menor de diez años... Un niño que necesitaba de alguna forma agarrarse de una estabilidad.

—Cuando puedas organizar mejor tus pensamientos deberías hablarlo con Chi Chi-san. Probablemente pueda brindarte muchas respuestas, más allá de lo que tú hayas observado directamente de ella.

—Videl… Sí… supongo que tienes razón, pero ahora no me siento preparado. Apenas he dicho cosas, pero siento como si me pudieras leer completamente.

—Un poquito. Creo que deberías empezar poco a poco a romper ese círculo que te limita.

No respondió. Sentía que no tenía nada que decir.

—Ven, ponte cómodo y descansemos. Mañana será un nuevo día —tan sólo asintió—. Cuando digo que será nuevo es porque lo será. Mañana saldremos como cualquier ciudadano y no importará que nos vean, siempre y cuando no nos persigan los paparazzi.

—Eso suena un poco aterrador.

—Sí… Mañana saldremos, ahora dormiremos —sabía que no admitiría más comentarios.

A Gohan no le parecía en absoluto una buena idea pero cuando Videl se ponía así no había forma de llevarle la contraria. Por otro lado apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente para vivir como un terrícola normal, de hacer las mismas cosas que los jóvenes de su edad y quería seguir experimentando porque lo poco que había podido conocer definitivamente fue de su agrado. Su zona de confort se limitaba a muchas cosas que no hacía con total agrado y muchas veces aislado… Lo de Videl era una invitación a salir, de ser un poco valiente y acercarse a las cosas que le correspondían, ir al cine, tal vez un restaurant o una cafetería… ¡Vivir como un terrícola normal no podía ser tan difícil! Ella se encontraba en algo similar y se estaba esforzando, por ella misma y también para animarlo a él a dar los primeros pasos, los que sin duda darían juntos.

—Está bien, iremos. Pero sin golpear a los paparazzi.

—¡Es una promesa!

Con una promesa de meñiques sellaron el acuerdo.

* * *

Primero que nada lamento mucho, demasiado, de verdad, enormemente, haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Ha sido una época complicada para mi persona y me era más sencillo pensar en historias cortas que darle continuidad a esta, de una trama más compleja, extensa y con más detalles, además en el último mes he tenido muchas tareas y mi tiempo es escaso. Como le comenté a Akane Mitsui, este capítulo estaba relativamente listo desde hace un mes pero no me terminaba de convencer hasta ahora por lo que espero que les guste y perdonen mi poca constancia.

Aprovecho de agradecer a LDVG, Majo24, Akane Mitsui y Kotoma Uchiha (por favor, ¡crea una cuenta en FF, me encantaría agradecer personalmente tu comentario!) por sus rws y el apoyo, además de todos los follows y favs.

Nos veremos en la próxima ocasión (que espero que sea pronto) y que disfruten la lectura.


End file.
